AZUL
by Saskia Neko-chan
Summary: Un día normal, el cielo tiene nubes y el ambiente en la mansión es frío...un joven conde no desea levantarse de la cama hasta que recuerda que día es... -Todo tiene que quedar perfecto- Una persona viene de visita y el joven Phantomhive no sabe de sus más oscuras intenciones -Lizzy no debe estar aquí cuando eso pase-...denme una oportunidad! n.n
1. Chapter 1: Sábado

**AZUL****,****A Kuroshitsuji fic**

_**Saskia:** _Hola a minna, sé que he desaparecido pero como ya mencione hace tiempo me fui por problemas personales que, si bien no me alejaron de leer fics, me quitaban mucho el tiempo para actualizar...

**_Kaomi:_** además de que se ha vuelto muy V-A-G-A y no quiere pasar las ideas que ya tiene en papel a la computadora ¬¬

**_Saskia:_ **Kaomi tiene razón así que aquí vuelvo otra vez...con algo un poco más inspirado y la verdad es que este fic es re-edición de otro que no subí ¿por qué?...pues ni yo misma lo sé

_**Kaomi:**_ eso era porque no te gustó como quedó

**_Saskia:_** es cierto en ese fic me volví demasido exigente conmigo mismo pero no funcionó

**_Kaomi:_ **y tampoco teníamos computador donde pasar porque el nuestro murió en favor del colegio u.u

**_Saskia:_ **es verdad...es culpa del profe de programación XD

**_Kaomi:_ **bueno sin más los dejamos disfrutar(?) del fic

**_Saskia:_** no se preocupen si no les gusta, con que hayan leído aunque sea de pasada este intento de fic somos felices n.n

.

.

.

**_Saskia:_** oh, por Kami! casi lo olvido!...los personajes no nos pertencen, son creación de Yana Toboso-sama *-*

**_Kaomi:_** sólo la trama(?) es nuestra así que...onegai~

**ENJOY!**

* * *

El cielo era azul, cubierto con un poco de nubes y un ambiente frio reinaba en la mansión Phantomhive...bueno nada más frío que la actitud del joven conde quien, siendo ya las 10 de la mañana, aún seguía en cama ¿por qué?: pues era sábado, un día perfecto para dormir hasta muy tarde o salir a pasear.

Lo último no era algo que le apeteciera al joven conde en esos momentos ya que, en los últimos días, la fábrica de juguetes le había estadp trayendo problemas: papeles que firmar po aquí, empleados que supervisar por allá e inspecciones que pasar por acullá. Ciel iba a morir uno de esos días, y lo habría hecho de no ser por su más fiel mayordomo: Sebastian Michaelis.

-Bocchan, es hora de despertar- Sebastián ya se encontraba en la habitación desde hace un rato y en ese momento se dirigía a abrir las enormes cortinas, de la enorme ventana, del enorme cuarto de su joven amo.

-Cinco...-bostezó mientras se frotaba los ojos- cinco minutos más.

-Bocchan, ya es muy tarde y recuerde que hoy tiene la visita de Lady Elizabeth.

Ciel se levantó como si le huebieran puesto un resorte -¡¿Q-qué?! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!- preguntó exasperado el conde quien intentaba algo que nunca había hecho por si mismo, bueno no hasta hace unos meses: vestirse solo. Lo hacía, claro con la ayuda de Sebastián, no era como si fuese un completo inútil bueno para nada, simplemente le resultaba más fácil que el mayordomo-demonio se encargara de ello.

-Joven amo- Sebastián soltó una pequeña risa que pasó desapercibida por Ciel- tiene la camisa y la chaqueta mal puestos.

Era verdad: la camisa estaba al revés y la chaqueta azul estaba mal abotonada. Definitivamente el conde necesitaba practicar.

El sonrojo en el rotro de Ciel, debido a la vergüenza, era evidente y Sebastián se aguantó las ganas de reír para ayudar a su joven amo. Una vez que estuvo listo ambos bajaron al comedor donde Maylene ya había servido el desayuno del amo: un cranberry, una taza de Assam_(1), _tostadas con Marmite y un pequeño plato de porridge_(2). _

Cuando hubo terminado, que no fueron más de quince minutos, se fue a su estudio y se dio cuenta que "Lizzy" iría a la mansión a la hora del almuerzo, por ello ordenó que la mansión fuera limpiada de pies a cabeza(?), el jardín debía lucir impecable y, como alguna vez dijo Sebatián, la cena que es la carta de presentación de los Phantomhive, debe ser más que perfecta y por ello Maylene sacó la mejor vajilla, Finny recortó un poco las flores blancas del jardín y Bard cocinó un roast beef acompañado de salsa horseradish(3).

Lo sorprendente del asunto era que ningún plato salió roto, el jardín quedó en perfecto estado y la carne estaba perfectamente cocinada, no cruda, no quemada...simplemente perfecta. Y Sebastián ni tuvo que salir a escena.

¿La razón?. Aquel día no sólo llegaría Lady Elizabeth a la mansión, sino también un importante "hombre de negocios", un hombre que era el jefe de una de las sucursales de la companía Phantomhive pero que intentaba engañar a Ciel como hace tiempo su antecesor el señor Damian de la compañía Poseidón(?). Pero ese hombre no sólo iba con el propósito de estafar a Ciel, no señor, ese hombre iba por un asunto más allá del trabajo...

Ciel lo había mandado a investigar por medio de Sebastián, pero niguno de ellos contaba con lo que pasaba por la mente de ese hombre, sólo de una cosa estaban seguros: debían impedir que Lizzy presenciara lo que iba a pasar ese día.

* * *

**(1) Assam:** tipo de té para la mañana, con nombre homónimo a su lugar de producción en India, es un té negro que crece a nivel del mar, lo cual le da un sabor fuerte y un color brillante.

**(2) Porridge:** sopa de avena, muy común en los desayunos de londres.

**(3) Salsa Horseradish: **salsa de rábanos realizada con aceite vegetal orgánico para acompañar roastbeef , platos de jamón al horno , asados , etc. El horseradish es un tipo de rábano , ligeramente picante , muy utilizado en la gastronomía británica y francesa .

* * *

**_Saskia:_ **ok..sé que no está muy bien y el título no me convence, si tienen sugerencias me las dejan junto con review n.n

**_Kaomi:_ **de verdad...esto se ve bien...esperamos conntar con su apoyo y sus reviews nwn

_**Saskia:**_ eso nos haría de verdad felices...por cierto como aclaración, no sé si poner yaoi así que si no lo quieren diganme y lo dejamos como un fic hetero

_**Kaomi:**_ pero para eso deben dejar un review *0*

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2: Todo cambia part1

**LO QUE TE QUEDA ES EL ROJO DE LA PASIÓN*****,****A Kuroshitsuji fic**

_**Saskia:** _ohayo minna!

**_Kaomi: _**¿cómo les trata la vida?

**_Saskia:_ **aprovechando las cortas vacaciones de hoy...les traemos un nuevo capítulo de AZUL

_**Kaomi:**_ shii! bueno ibamos a publicarlo ayer pero la mamá de Saskia le quitó la compu u.u

**_Saskia:_** gomen por eso...pero cómo está de viaje con mis peuqeños hermanos y estoy sólo con mi papá, él si me la presta n.n

**_Kaomi:_ **bueno ya dejando de lado eso...tampoco teníamos mucha inspiración y ya que **Shadechu Nightray** fue el primer (por no decir único) review la historia será hetero...bueno no al 100% es decir habrá insinuaciones pero sin llegar a ser yaoi

**_Saskia:_ **estamos dejando un poco de lado el yaoi y explorando otros campos...

**_Kaomi:_ **bueno sin más los dejamos disfrutar(?) del fic

**_Saskia:_** no se preocupen si no les gusta, con que hayan leído aunque sea de pasada este intento de fic somos felices n.n

.

.

.

**_Saskia:_** oh, por Kami! casi lo olvido!...los personajes no nos pertencen, son creación de Yana Toboso-sama *-*

**_Kaomi:_** sólo la trama(?)y los OC son nuestros así que...onegai~

**ENJOY!**

* * *

-Amo Seigi, es hora de despertar- un mayordomo alto, de cabellos negros y un mechón de color lila en la cara se acercaba a su amo: un chico de cabellos castaños que estaba recostado en su cama y ese día no planeaba levantarse por nada del mundo ¿por qué? obviamente por la misma razón que Ciel ese mismo día: era sábado.

Seigi Vanderbroke era un estudiante universitario que se dedicaba la mayor parte de su tiempo a estudiar y, por si fuera poco, construía muchas cosas: robots (que no funcionaban), aviones (que no volaban) y por lo general alguna cosa que le distrajera de su monótona vida: el hijo de una adinerada familia que estaba en la cúspide de los negocios y su hermano mayor era doctor, por lo que sus padres esperaban algo similar de su último hijo.

Sí, Seigi se había cansado de esa vida y por eso hace dos años, cuando tenía 16, había abandonado su casa y se había expuesto al mundo de las calles, donde la droga y las peleas callejeras eran algo de todos los días.

¿Sus padres? Ellos lo habían buscado bajo cada piedra del país pero, al parecer, Alexander era mucho mejor huyendo y escondiéndose de lo que sus padres, e incluso él mismo, pensaban; sin embargo...

No pasó mucho para que lo encontraran. Pero...

Él ya no era el mismo que conocían.

No señor, él había cambiado tanto sus actitudes como su aspecto: antes era un chico sumiso que decía "sí" a todo lo que sus padres o hermano dijeran, aunque cuando llegaba la noche las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y terminaban en sus mejillas mientras sus quejidos se ahogaban entre su almohada, nunca le gustó ese tipo de vida donde él era el "muñeco" de todos a su alrededor: nunca salía y cuando iba a la escuela, de niños ricos, elegida por sus padres, muchos de los demás lo molestaban: le tiraban del cabello, que en aquel entonces era corto; botaban o escondían sus cosas o le rayaban los cuadernos. Y es que ser un chico listo pero tímido le hacía un blanco fácil y sobre todo "divertido" de molestar por los demás chicos.

Su aspecto no era el de aquel entonces: su cabello corto y negro se había vuelto castaño y ahora se lo recogía en una pequeña coleta hacia atrás dejando libres un par de ellos a ambos lados de su cara; su visión no era la mejor y usaba lentes desde que era niño, pero lo que en ese entonces eran unos lentes redondos, ahora eran unos lentes más juveniles, propios de su edad, y con un marco negro.

Nada era igual que antes.

E incluso la persona más cercana a él no era nadie que sus padres conocieran.

Era su mayordomo, Alexander.

Él era el único que no lo había juzgado, era el único que lo había salvado. El único.

* * *

**_Saskia:_ **ta-da! *recibe tomatazos* gomen! no es lo mejor que he escrito...demo...

**_Kaomi:_ **lo que pasa es que vamos escribiendo sobre la marcha y conforme avanzan nuestras ideas *0*

_**Saskia:**_ * recuperándose del ataque(?)* shiii! ahora las aclaraciones:

_Alexander:_ inicialmente era el nombre del amo (me inspiré en el nombre de mi hermano y un poco en su aspecto físico ) pero luego me pareció que el que el mayordomo sea Alexander era mejor y amo ese nombre *u*

_Seigi Vanderbroke:_ originalmente él ni iba a aparecer en este fic...demo...es uno de mis OC favoritos y dije ¿por qué no? XD

_**Kaomi:**_ en el siguiente capítulo hablaremos un poco más del pasado de Seigi, específicamente, de cómo conoció a Alexander (disculpen la simpleza de los nombres u.u)...si les gustó dejen review y sino...pues sólo no nos maten jejeje

**PD: **contesten la encuesta en mi perfil ¿siii? es para esta historia n.n

**PD2: **ni importa si leen esto después de una semana, no importa el tiempo que pase los reviews siempre son bien recibidos n.o

**Ja ne!**


End file.
